new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game!! Episode 1
is the first episode of the second season of New Game!. Synopsis It has been a year since Aoba had graduated from high school and joined the game production company, Eagle Jump, and now, the season to welcome new employees has arrived. Aoba is very excited about the fact that she’s now in the position of Ko and her other senpais who had helped her out when she first started and didn’t know left from right. She rehearses her greeting in front of the entrance of the Eagle Jump building, but then Rin tells her the shocking truth... Plot Aoba is taking her usual commute to work. It is spring, and nearly a year since she joined Eagle Jump and she feels well-adjusted now. As she arrives outside the building, she repeats the same anxious greeting at the start of the series, but this time it is questions such if someone needs her help, because Aoba is excited about getting new employees that she will need to take care of. The arrival of Rin Toyoma takes her out of her daydream, and she knows that something was on Aoba's mind, and embarrassedly reveals her thoughts of being a role model for the new hires, and Rin drops the fact that Eagle Jump is not hiring anyone at the moment. Aoba screams "WHAT?!" in shock. The two are now inside, and Rin apologises for her disappointment, explaining that they are not that big of a company, Aoba is actually just embarrassed in caught her talking to herself and Rin says that she will pretend it never happened. Rin then asks if Aoba wants something to drink something, and Aoba says that she will have some coffee with some milk and tea. She then sits at her desks, but then she hears groggy groans, and as it turns out, Kou was staying up late working and also sleeping in her panties, exactly like when they were when they first met, which Aoba reminisces on. Suddenly, she realises that she has seen Kou in her pants so many times that it has become normality. Kou tells her to stop staring and Aoba says that she should put something on. Rin then gives them both coffee, and Kou asks how she liked her coffee, remember she has asked for black a year ago. Aoba says that she does not like the bitterness of black coffee and prefers milk and sugar, Kou comments that her tastes seem to have matured a bit. Hajime excitedly greets her co-workers as she arrives at work, Aoba greets good morning. She seems to also be hyped up about gaining new employees, and practices being a confident role model as she introduces herself. Aoba says she did not have to make fun of her like that which confuses Hajime, Rin awkwardly laughs. Another employee greets good morning, and it is Yun Iijma, who hears the talk of new employees, and Hajime says that they are just preparing themselves for the new employees. Aoba tried to explain, but Hifumi Takimoto interrupts, hearing about new employees too and scaredly wonders if they might be bad people, but Aoba calms her by saying that they are no actually getting any new employees this year. The group thinks that it is a shame, but they are also sort of relieved Adaptation Notes Navigation Category:Anime